loonatheworldfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Hi High
|image1=LOONA Hi High.gif |caption1= |artista=LOONA |album=+ + (Faixa 02) |lançamento=20 de agosto de 2018 |letra_por=Jaden Jeong GDLO Hwang Hyun (MonoTree) |composição_por=Hwang Hyun GDLO (MonoTree) Mayu Wakusaka |arranjo_por=Hwang Hyun GDLO (MonoTree) |links=* Videoclipe * Coreografia * Letra * Teaser * Live |sucedendo=+ + |precedendo=favOriTe }} "Hi High" é a segunda faixa e faixa-título do EP de estréia do grupo feminino sul-coreano LOONA, + +. O videoclipe da música foi lançado em 20 de agosto de 2018 junto com o mini-álbum. Letra Romanização= ( ) Woo- Ah Woo- Ah Woo- Ah Woo- Ah Say Hi Hi Hi Hi annyeonghago malhal mankeum Take Me High High High High nareul jom deo deryeoga jweo kkume Love Love Love Love dugeundugeun ttwige haejweo ( ) ( ) ( ) shwiungeon andwae sarangiran janinhae Woo- Ah Woo- Ah Woo- Ah Woo- Ah Say Hi Hi Hi Hi annyeonghago malhal mankeum Take Me High High High High nareul jom deo deryeoga jweo kkume Love Love Love Love dugeundugeun ttwige haejweo ( ) ( ) ( ) suneungboda deo sarangiran janinae member=YeoJin|line=YeoJin}}/ dalkomdalkomhae saegomdalkomhae member=YeoJin|line=YeoJin}}/ maegommaegomhae maegomsaegomhae member=YeoJin|line=YeoJin}}/ sangkeumsangkeumhae sangkeummaegomhae Take me High High High High i gibuni neomu joa ( ) ( ) High High High High High High High High High High High gimbabcheoreom neon manducheoreom dalkomhae |-|Hangul= You know it’s been a long day I haven’t seen you today You’re somewhere I’m sure (Woo oh yeah, hey yeah) 니가 날 보는 걸 알아 누구보다도 잘 알아 근데 있지 자꾸 알면서도 널 계속 놀리고 싶어 아니야 내가 왜 이래 널 빨리 받아 줘야지 밀당은 아냐 하지만 남잔 조심 조심 조심 uh Woo- Ah 쉽진 않을걸 Woo- Ah 비밀이 좀 많아 나의 사랑 쉽게 주고 싶지는 않아 Woo- Ah 난 특별하니까 Woo- Ah 난 예쁜 애니까 말해줘 보여줘 좀 더 안달이 나게 Say Hi Hi Hi Hi 안녕하고 말할 만큼 Take Me High High High High 나를 좀 더 데려가 줘 꿈에 Love Love Love Love 두근두근 뛰게 해줘 (It’s true) 조금 더 (Someday) 힘을 내 (Oh yeah) 쉬운건 안돼 사랑이란 잔인해 톡톡해 자주해 달콤한 얘기 난 그럼 난 하루에 한 두 번 세상에 없던 이기적인 나야 It’s you- yeah 사랑해 너만 보고 싶어 이런 말 듣고 싶잖아? 아주 조금만 기다려 좀 더 더욱 애가 타게 Woo- Ah 말이 없어도 Woo- Ah 묻진 말아줘 가끔 많이 소심해져 그러는 거야 Woo- Ah 걱정이 돼 Woo- Ah 지치면 안돼 사실 나 내 맘이 전부 들켜버릴까 Say Hi Hi Hi Hi 안녕하고 말할 만큼 Take Me High High High High 나를 좀 더 데려가 줘 꿈에 Love Love Love Love 두근두근 뛰게 해줘 (It’s true) 조금 더 (Someday) 힘을 내 (Oh yeah) 수능보다 더 사랑이란 잔인해 사실 니가 좋아 너의 모든 게 다 다만 난 두려워 Whoa 기다린 사랑 그게 너 일까 시간이 조금 더 필요해 난 너를 보여줘 달콤달콤해 새콤달콤해 매콤매콤해 매콤새콤해 상큼상큼해 상큼매콤해 어지러워져 Take me High High High High 이 기분이 너무 좋아 두근대 (So bad) 어떡해 (Oh yeah) 내 맘이 달아, 달아올라 어떡해 High High High High High High High High High High High 김밥처럼 넌 만두처럼 달콤해 |-|Tradução= Você sabe que tem sido um longo dia Eu não vi você hoje Você está em algum lugar Tenho certeza (Woo, oh sim, hey sim) Eu sei que você está olhando para mim Sei disso mais do que ninguém Mas eu só quero continuar te provocando Não, o que estou fazendo? Eu deveria apenas te levar comigo Eu não estou jogando duro para conseguir Mas garotos serão garotos Cuidado, cuidado, cuidado Woo-Ah Não vai ser fácil Woo-Ah Muitos, muitos segredos Eu não quero dar meu amor para você tão facilmente Woo-Ah Porque eu sou especial Woo-Ah Porque eu sou aquela menina bonita Diga-me, mostre-me, vou deixar você mais ansioso Diga oi oi oi oi Me faça dizer oi Me leve alto alto alto alto Me leve cada vez mais alto Nos sonhos, amor amor amor amor O faça bater e bater (É verdade) Um pouco mais (Algum dia) Tente mais (Oh sim) Não deveria ser tão fácil O amor deve ser cruel Me mande mensagens com mais frequência Me conte aquela doce história Então eu vou mandar uma ou duas vezes por dia Estou sendo mais egoísta do que jamais fui É você, sim Eu te amo, quero olhar apenas para você Você não quer me ouvir dizer isso? Apenas espere um pouco mais Estou te deixando ainda mais ansioso Woo-Ah Mesmo quando não digo nada Woo-Ah Por favor, não pergunte Eu fico um pouco tímida, isso é tudo Woo-Ah Eu fico preocupada Woo-Ah Que você possa cansar disso E que você possa descobrir o que eu realmente sinto Diga oi oi oi oi Me faça dizer oi Me leve alto alto alto alto Me leve cada vez mais alto Nos sonhos, amor amor amor amor O faça bater e bater (É verdade) Um pouco mais (Algum dia) Tente mais (Oh sim) O amor é mais cruel que vestibulares Eu realmente gosto de você Tudo sobre você Mas eu me preocupo Woah O amor que tanto esperei Se for realmente você Eu preciso de um pouco mais de tempo Deixe-me ver você Doce, tão doce, doce e azedo Picante e apimentado, picante e azedo Fresco, tão fresco, fresco e picante Isso me deixa tonta Me leve alto alto alto alto Eu amo esse sentimento Meu coração palpita (Tanto) O que devo fazer? (Oh sim) Meu coração está todo animado Ficando animado, o que devo fazer? Alto alto alto alto alto alto alto Alto alto alto alto Como kimbap, você é como bolinhos, tão doce Distribuição de Linhas # (20,7 segundos) - 18,7% # (13 segundos) - 11,7% # (12,5 segundos) - 11,3% # (12,3 segundos) - 11,1% # (11,5 segundos) - 10,4% # (11,1 segundos) - 10% # (9,3 segundos) - 8,4% # (8,2 segundos) - 7,4% # (7,6 segundos) - 6,9% # (2,4 segundos) - 2,2% # (1,7 segundos) - 1,5% # (0,6 segundos) - 0,5% Galeria Arquivo:MV_이달의_소녀_(LOONA)_"Hi High" Arquivo:LOONA_-_HI_HIGH_(Color_Coded_Lyrics_Eng_Rom_Han_가사) Arquivo:LOONA_-_Hi_High_Debut_Stage_M_COUNTDOWN_180823_EP.583 en:Hi High Categoria:LOONA Categoria:+ + Categoria:Faixas-Título Categoria:Lançamento de 2018 Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por HeeJin Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por HyunJin Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por HaSeul Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por YeoJin Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por ViVi Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Kim Lip Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por JinSoul Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Choerry Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Yves Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Chuu Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Go Won Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Olivia Hye